You Should Have Told Me
by Quallianmaghouin
Summary: Kurt has a medical condition, but might have, kind of, possibly, forgotten to tell his boyfriend. Puck understandably is a little freaked out.  Puck/Kurt


"Sloppy, Sloppy Babies!"

Sue Sylvester was screaming, which was actually pretty normal, and Kurt wondered again why (besides the amazing solos, and hot uniform of course.) he still liked being in the Cheerios. It was hot, and tiring, and he really needed to hide the coach's bullhorn because it was giving him a splitting headache.

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he gulped down the rest of his bottle of water. This was the fourth run through in 20 minutes, and they had been spot on each and every time. Well, except that one time when he kind of tripped over Brittany, but technically the song had finished, so he didn't think it should count.

"And you, Lady face-"

He tuned back in to the diatribe and pasted on a look that said 'I am fascinated by what you are saying', paired with a mildly attentive forehead wrinkle.

"At least you stayed vertical this time. Congratulations, you are now on par with the toddlers at kiddy cheer camp. Shape up." Sue berated him, then turned to the other Cheerios. "If he flails into you again, rip the offending limb off his body and beat him with it, just don't aim for his voice box. Now get out of my sight. All of you."

The cheerios scrambled to obey, most hitting the showers or grabbing their things to leave the gym. Kurt glanced at his watch, and headed towards to pile of book bags, picking out his messenger bag gingerly. Coach Sylvester managed to get the Cheerios out of their last class, but he still had Glee Club.

"Hey Kurt."

He looked up and blinked, not realizing Brittany had followed him over.

"Sorry about falling on top of you like that." he offered, squinting a little.

"It's fine. You're tiny." With a bright smile, Brittany waved off his apology. "You know you can take a shower with us if you don't want to share with the guys. Coach Sylvester won't mind because girl parts creep you out." She said, then added. "You're kind of sweaty."

"Um." Kurt replied eloquently. He was, which was weird because it was a little cold in the gym. But he had promised Puck he'd meet him in the auditorium so they could practice their new song before the rest of the glee club arrived. (Apparently Puck was skipping math. Again.) So he'd just duck into a bathroom on the way and freshen up.

"Thanks but, uh, I've got...plans" Kurt said vaguely. He and Puck were planning to spring their new song on everyone, which seemed to happen quite a lot actually. Artie had hit them with a hilariously inappropriate rendition of "Walk Tall" last week, cementing Meloncamp's place as a gleek in-joke.

"Okay." Brittany nodded. "See you at Glee!" And before Kurt could respond she had bounced off again.

With a sigh, Kurt hefted his bag, settling the leather strap on his shoulder, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. It was starting to make his vision blur in time with beat, and Kurt just wanted to go stick his head under the faucet until it went away, or he cooled off. When did it get so hot?

* * *

Puck had been hanging out in the auditorium for the better part of a half hour when Kurt finally arrived, hopping lightly on to the stage and greeting him with a kiss. He pulled the smaller boy closer, nipping at his bottom lip.

"Ready to start?" Kurt asked, slightly breathless. (Which was weird because it hadn't really been a breathless kind of kiss)

Puck held Kurt out at arm's length and studied his boyfriend. He was pale, face scrubbed pink and still slightly damp and looked a little shaky on his feet.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Kurt assured him. "Just got finished with Cheerios practice. You know how Coach Sylvester is. I'm not in shape enough for her torture camp." he nodded towards Puck's unopened bottle of water. "Can I?"

Puck handed the drink over, slightly impressed as Kurt downed it all in one go. He knew how brutal training could be, and Coach Tanaka was a pansy next to Sylvester. Still, Kurt looked tired, and kind of sick.

"Stop worrying." Kurt smacked Puck's thigh lightly. "I'm fine. Come on. We've got to get these steps down."

Puck obligingly went over to the CD player, cueing up the music, before falling into the rhythm of the dance moves along with Kurt, keeping one eye on him, just in case.

10 minutes later it was obvious that Kurt wasn't fine. Puck shot out a hand to catch him as he stumbled again, tightening his grip when Kurt swayed into him, landing against his chest.

"Sorry" Kurt muttered, pulling back, reaching up to swipe the hair out of his eyes. His hands were shaking.

"I think I need to-" suddenly his face turned an alarming shade of white. "need to sit down for a minute." Kurt backed up until his calves hit the piano bench and he dropped onto it, leaning forward to brace his elbows on his knees.

"What's wrong?" Puck was at his side instantly, kneeling on the floor so he could see Kurt's face.

" 'm fine." Kurt said. "Just dizzy. It's hot. Give me a minute." his eyes were firmly closed.

"Do you need a break?"

Kurt shook his head, but stayed seated, licking his lips, which, actually, were starting to look kind of gray. "Just need a minute."

Puck resisted the urge to tell him that was what a break was.

"Okay." Kurt said after several minutes, standing up again. Soon though, they were back at the piano bench, in the same positions, and Kurt looked even paler. "Sorry." he muttered.

"Seriously, babe, you don't look good." Puck reached up, smoothing a hand over Kurt's clammy forehead, checking for a fever.

"I'm fine." Kurt growled, swatting his hand away and struggling to his feet. He almost made it a full step before tripping over his boyfriend, and managed to stumble a foot or two more, before his legs folded under him, landing him in awkward seated position on the stage floor.

" 'm fine." Kurt mumbled, the short words slurring together, allowing Puck to gather him up. His whole body was shaking in Puck's arms, body limp against the larger boy.

"You're not fine!" Puck tried not to sound hysterical. "What's wrong with you?" He tilted Kurt's face towards him. "Look at me! What's wrong?"

With a tired sigh, Kurt did as he was told, confusion lacing his glassy blue-green eyes.

"...dizzy."

"Kurt!"

"Matt?" Kurt asked, frowning up at him, then shaking his head like he was trying to clear it. "Puck? You're Puck. Sorry." he waved his fingers a little, pointing at Puck's head. "No mohawk. looked like..." he trailed off. "Puck?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Puck was fumbling with his phone one handed, trying to hold Kurt up and get one of the gleeks on the line for the nurse.

"I don't feel good. I'm seeing squirrels." Kurt slurred quietly, watching something Puck couldn't see. Puck froze. "I don't think they're real." Kurt continued, matter of factly, letting his eyes slide shut.

"I'm calling for help." Puck wasn't sure who he was reassuring, since it didn't look like Kurt was paying attention to him anymore. Finn wasn't answering, so he settled for sending a glee-wide text, "Stage. Kurt's sick. Get Nurse."

" 'Cedes" Kurt murmured. "call-"

Puck's started to dial but his phone rang almost immediately, and Mercedes didn't even wait for him to say hello when he answered.

"What's wrong?" She demanded.

"I don't know!" Puck said, laying Kurt down carefully. The smaller teen's eyelids were sliding open and shut, as if he were trying not to fall asleep. "He said he was getting dizzy and then he just...keeled over. He's having trouble talking and he looks like he's about to pass out."

"Sorry," Kurt whispered. "don' feel good."

"Okay." Mercedes said. "We're almost there. Is he shaky or cold? Has he said or done anything weird?"

"Yes. Yes. and he's looking at god damn invisible squirrels so yes. He's really confused." Puck answered.

"All right. Just hold on tight, okay? And tell him I'm going to his ass when I get there."

Puck could hear her yelling at someone to grab some sodas and chocolate from the vending machine, which really, was so not the fucking time. She hung up before he could say so, and Puck looked back down at Kurt in time to see his eyes roll up into the back of his head, body going completely limp against the floor boards.

Puck gathered Kurt up in his lap, rocking both of them slightly, muttering nonsense reassurances to his unconscious boyfriend.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Kurt ignored the taps against his cheeks, enjoying the feel of floating far too much. The taps turned into a rough shake, and then a sharp, stinging, slap. He opened his mouth to protest, and then decided to open his eyes as well. Which was a mistake because there was a 6 foot tall squirrel looming over him, with a bottle of orange juice and a straw, Another squirrel was holding on to him, propping him up.

The juice squirrel glared at him and shoved the straw in his mouth. Kurt obediently drank, closing his eyes again. After a few minutes the straw was taken away, and he tried to find the energy to growl. Stupid squirrel. That had tasted really good. He could hear the two squirrels chattering to each other and he let himself drift.

Gradually the chattering turned into words. Nurse. Eating. Sugar. Idiot.

Kurt felt himself being shifted, lifted up and the set down again, another straw poking his lips. It was all very confusing. There was a warm hand on his forehead. He drank again, the cool juice clearing his head as he sipped it slowly.

"You okay now, Sweetie?" Mercedes asked, and with a dawning horror Kurt realized what had happened. He squinted his eyes open carefully, looking around. He was draped over a couple chairs in the front row, propped up slightly on what felt like backpacks.

Mercedes and Puck were leaning over him, looking concerned and angry. Mr. Schuester was crouched down next to the seat, merely looking concerned. Behind them. the rest of the glee club hovering anxiously. Kurt groaned. Fantastic.

"If I say yes are you going to yell at me?" He asked, trying to sound pitiful, which really wasn't that hard.

"We're going to yell at you anyway" Puck informed him, handing him an unwrapped bar of chocolate.

"Even if I say I'm sorry?" Kurt wheedled, taking a bite and washing it down with more juice. He was glad to see his hands were steady enough to hold the bottle, though he still felt a little shaky.

Schuester smiled kindly. "Want to tell us what happened? Mercedes said it was probably your blood sugar?" Kurt glanced at her, but she just raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. Well, the cat was out of the bag now. He'd have to tell them.

"You're not on that stupid Cheerio diet are you?" Quinn asked. "You can't starve yourself just because Coach has issues."

"He has hips like a pear." Brittany parroted, and really, Kurt was just starting to think things couldn't get more awkward.

"No." he answered quickly. "No. I'm eating. Coach won't let me diet. I forgot that I had to compensate for cheerleading and glee practices. I just...have problems with my blood sugar sometimes."

"Like...diabetes?" Artie asked, sounding intrigued.

"Um...sorta...reverse diabetes." Kurt clarified. "Hypoglycemic. Not enough blood sugar. It's not severe, I just have to watch what I eat and I get shaky if I don't get enough juice, or exercise too much. I'm fine now though. I'll just have a headache for awhile." He'd leave out the the possible seizures and coma part. The chances of that happening were really pretty slim, and there was no reason to freak them out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mr. Schuester asked, and Kurt nodded. "Okay. Who can we call to come pick you up?"

"I'm taking him home." Puck said immediately.

"I'm fine." Kurt argued. "Really, Puck, I am fine this time. If it's okay with you Mr. Schue, can I just watch the rehearsal? I'd rather just sit here for awhile then try to get to the car. My legs are still a little wobbly and my dignity is bruised enough without lurching through the halls like a drunken squirrel."

Mr Schuester shook his head with a smile and patted Kurt on the shoulder. "Of course." he said, backing off and attempting to herd the rest of his students back on to the stage. Finn looked like he was going to put up a fight until Tina and Mike dragged him away.

Mercedes opened another bottle of juice. "Here. You know the drill. Drink this, finish that candy bar, then lay down, feet up." He nodded. Mercedes had done this before, learning what to do after she found out about his condition. She'd also been on the other end of it as a Cheerio, to a lesser degree.

"And I'm kicking your ass once you feel better." She ruffled his hair and left him. alone. with Puck. who was glaring. He didn't look like he was going to leave anytime soon.

Kurt sighed, stuffing the rest of the chocolate in his mouth and gulped down the juice.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." he said, sitting up so he could rearrange himself across the chairs. He patted the empty one next to him.

"I wouldn't have been so scared if I knew what the hell was going on." Puck muttered, gently tugging on Kurt until he was stretched out, feet propped up on the book bag, Finn's jacket draped over his chest and arms, and his head pillowed in Puck's lap.

Kurt hummed in pleasure as Puck began stroking his fingers through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me? I had to hear it from Mercedes that my own boyfriend has a disease."

"It's not a disease." Kurt said. "It's low level. I just have to be careful and watch what I eat."

"You still should have told me!" Puck argued.

"Nobody else knew. I didn't want you to worry."

"Yeah. That worked so well. I just thought you were having a seizure or a heart attack or something!"

"I'm sorry. I just...I just didn't want to be... high maintenance." Kurt admitted. He didn't want to make Puck feel like he had to constantly watch out for him, or walk around on eggshells, like his dad did for a month after the first time Kurt passed out. It wasn't fair to make Puck deal with it too, not when it wasn't that bad. Okay, so this time was a little scary. He'd just start carrying a soda in his bag again, and be more careful.

Puck snorted. "I think you passed high maintenance when you made me buy you makeup."

"It was not makeup! It was a masque." Kurt defended himself. "And it was your fault, because it was your idea to clog my pores with that cheap kiss face paint."

Puck was grinning, or leering, at the memory, obviously picturing it fondly.

"It's KISS" Puck said. "Not kiss."

"...how can you tell whether or not I capitalize the letters?" Kurt asked, amused when his boyfriend shrugged.

"No more secrets." Puck declared, steering the conversation back on topic. "Not about this kind of stuff. You scared me, and Mercedes said it could have been a lot worse if no one was here."

"I'm sorry." Kurt repeated, turning his face to nuzzle Puck's leg, absently listening to the song the glee club was practicing. "I'll tell you where all my sugar stashes are, and make sure you know how to handle it next time, okay? I think my Dad still has a book or pamphlet or something."

"Okay." Puck said finally, hand still stroking the top of Kurt's head. "But I'm still mad at you, and I'll yell at you more when you're not looking sleepy and adorable."

"Love you too." Kurt murmured, closing his eyes.

"By the way..." Puck teased. "Do you know you called Schue a 'stupid squirrel'? You should have seen his face."

Kurt sighed. He was never going to live this down.


End file.
